Presses are used for battery electrode preparation to achieve desired parameters such as electrode thickness and porosity. A plate press works through applied force, with the obtained thickness directly related to the applied force. A rolling press enables the desired thickness to be set prior to pressing. Conductivity is an important parameter relating to the porosity of the electrode and is typically tested after the pressed electrode is removed from the press.